The present invention relates to a device for heating liquid for one or several washer systems, e.g. a wind screen washer system, a head lamp washer system, a rear screen washer system, etc., including a heat exchanger, preferably connected into a return pipe from the engine of a car to the cooling system of the engine.
Known devices of this kind are disclosed in the Swedish patent application 14103/64, the German No. OS 2 112 473, the British Pat. No. 1,451,666 and the U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,904 and these known devices are subjected to several disadvantages. One of these is a relatively complicated design in relation to the effect of heating the washer liquid. The complicated design results in high manufacturing costs and unsatisfactory function, which in turn results in high maintenance costs.
One object of the present invention is to accomplish a device for heating washer liquid with high efficiency although a very simple design.